Absorbent articles for personal hygiene are designed to absorb and contain body exudates. These absorbent articles may comprise several layers providing different functions, for example, a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet, among other layers.
The function of the absorbent core is to absorb and retain the bodily exudates for a prolonged amount of time, for example, overnight for a diaper, minimize re-wet to keep the wearer dry, and avoid soiling of clothes or bed sheets. Some currently marketed absorbent articles comprise an absorbent material which is a blend of comminuted wood pulp (i.e., airfelt) with superabsorbent polymers (SAP) in particulate form, also called absorbent gelling materials (AGM). Absorbent articles having a core consisting essentially of SAP as the absorbent material (so called “airfelt-free” cores) have also been proposed but are less common than traditional mixed cores.
Absorbent articles may also comprise an acquisition layer or system. One function of such a layer or system is to quickly acquire liquids or other bodily exudates and distribute them to the absorbent core in an efficient manner. The acquisition layer or system may comprise one or more layers which may form a unitary layer or may remain as discrete layers. The layers may be attached to each other and may be disposed between the absorbent core and the topsheet. Some absorbent articles may typically comprise leg cuffs which provide improved containment of liquids and other body exudates. Leg cuffs may also be referred to as leg bands, side flaps, barrier cuffs, or elastic cuffs. Usually, each leg cuff comprises one or more elastic strands or elements comprised in the chassis of the diaper, for example, between the topsheet and backsheet in the area of the leg openings to provide an effective seal while the absorbent article is in use. These elasticized elements which may be substantially planar with the chassis of the absorbent article will be referred to herein as gasketing cuffs. It is also usual for the leg cuffs to comprise raised elasticized flaps, herein referred to as barrier leg cuffs, which improve the containment of fluid in the leg-torso joint regions.
Absorbent articles generally have a high absorbent capacity and the absorbent core may expand several times its weight and volume. These increases may cause the absorbent articles to sag in the crotch region as they become saturated with liquid, which may cause the barrier leg cuffs to partially lose contact with the wearer's skin. This may lead to a loss of functionality of the barrier leg cuffs, with the increased possibly of leakage. As the absorbent core expands with other bodily exudates, the acquisition layer or system may undesirably detach or otherwise separate from the absorbent core. Additionally, some absorbent articles are not designed to effectively handle both urine and feces in a single product. Accordingly, performance of the absorbent articles can be undesirable and wearing such absorbent articles can be uncomfortable.
Although various solutions to this problem have been proposed, the field can benefit from additional channel and/or pocket configurations that improve urine and feces management and leakage prevention in absorbent articles and improved comfort for the wearer.